


Even Nowhere at All

by lodessa



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-25
Updated: 2007-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Nowhere at All

He counts the seconds, 27, 28 ,29, 30, before she shifts to get up and go.

"Stay..." He says, almost playfully, like it's a dare, his hands encircling her waist.

"You know, you can't stop me." Faith responds.

"I know," he replies, "I'm not trying to force you to stay. Just maybe you could try it."

"I can do, whatever I want."

"You really can... even stay the night instead of dashing off immediately after sex."

"I let you buy me dinner." Faith argues, like that should count as much as saving the world. She doesn't leave though.

Robin laughs and brushes Faith's hair out of her face.

She lets him. Inside, she asks herself whether he'd be willing to move to Cleveland. She doesn't say anything though.

She's not sure she wants him to come; she's not even sure she wants to go to Cleveland.

She can go anywhere… even no where at all.


End file.
